


Full Throttle

by SilverWolf626



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf626/pseuds/SilverWolf626
Summary: After barely surviving a racing accident, Sylvanas Windrunner threw in the towel, giving up hope that she would ever become the famed racer she once was. Her plans changed, though, when an agent from Arcane Industries knocked at her door with a very pressing question.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in a very long time! I would appreciate feedback! This is just the first chapter. More will come. Thank you for reading~!

The last thing she remembered was the impact of another car slamming into her own. She felt no pain. There was no time. Unbeknownst to her own knowledge, the car flipped three times before smashing violently into the cliffside. 

 

As the car itself spun dangerously towards the edge of the road, those watching the race on the television could only hold their breath. They had seen the impact, seen the damage.. The car parts flying, glass shattering. They thought that one of the best and most entertaining racers was not only injured, but that any semblance of thought of her survival would be snuffed out by the car hitting the cliffside, and then inching towards the edge of the road. 

 

Before, when people had braved the Crossroads race, they were sometimes lost by going over the edge of the road, specifically after not being able to make such sharp turns, or getting booted off of the road by another racer. The race had no rules against crashing into one another or using any means necessary on the road to remove others. The only rules included not deliberately destroying the road. While they did have one rule, there was racing etiquette, though most racers did not pay heed to the guidelines provided.

 

Thankfully, paramedics were able to get to her and pull the car away from the edge before it and her plummeted down the mountainside. The car was totalled, and she spent days in the hospital recovering from her injuries. Any normal person would have given up for sure, but this racer, Sylvanas Windrunner, had a spark in her heart. One that burned for revenge and for redemption. 

 

It had been months after the accident. She hadn’t touched a racecar since then, though she watched the different preliminary races. Of course she sneered whenever she saw the footage. It was the same woman, Maiev Shadowsong, that caused her own accident, taking part in nearly every single crash on the roads. Very rarely would she not be the cause of it. Sylvanas shook her head as she sat on the sofa, gripping a can of beer tightly in her hands until it became crushed against the force of her anger. She threw the can to the side and picked up the remote to the television. While she was tempted to hurl the remote into the screen, she took a deep breath and pressed the power button, watching the screen go dark. 

 

Leaning back against the couch, Sylvanas let out a sigh. She thought about what she would do to Maiev if she could still race. There was doubt in her heart. She thought she would fail again; maybe even lose her life this time. She was scared to try. All of her fans had lost faith in her according to her own musings. No agencies would hire her to sponsor them as they figured her injuries would prevent her from shining once again. 

 

She looked over to the coffee table where beer cans were sprawled over the surface. All of them were empty. Sylvanas scoffed at her own messiness. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, finally leaning forward to pick up multiple cans in her arms. 

 

Slowly, she stood, arching her back to stretch. She yawned, and as she did so, she began to walk over to the kitchen, where she had forgotten to do the dishes yet again. She was nearly about to dump the cans into the recycling when she heard a knock on the door. Her long, elven ears flattened against her head, and the noise startled her to the point where a few of the cans would topple to the floor, clattering on impact. 

 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and dropped the cans that she was able to hold onto into the recycling before begrudgingly moving over to the door. Who wanted to talk to her, of all people? Perhaps it was the landlord demanding her rent again? She grumbled as she opened the door, though the sight on the other side surprised her. 

 

Before her stood one of those human girls. She was shorter than herself, and wore a very slick and tight black business suit. While the human did, in Sylvanas’ opinion, look rather alluring, it was clear that the human was uncomfortable in the outfit. 

 

Sylvanas briefly looked down at what she was wearing: a grey tank-top and baggy, black sweatpants. For once, Sylvanas felt underdressed in her own home. Pushing the thought aside, Sylvanas looked back up towards the human woman. Her hair was white, aside from a strip of blonde that went from her forehead all the way down to the bottom of the human’s braid which laid neatly over the woman’s shoulder. Her blue eyes looked up at Sylvanas in surprise, to which, Sylvanas returned the gaze with confusion.

 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorway, saying, “Who the fuck are you?”

The human looked a bit taken aback, though as quickly as her smile had faded, it returned. “You must be Sylvanas Windrunner.” She began. “I’m Jaina Proudmoore. I am here on behalf of Arcane Industries?”

 

Sylvanas let her eyebrows furrow. “I haven’t heard of that.”

 

Jaina lifted a brow. “Ehm…” She started to stammer. “W-well. They’re a new company… they work with car engines. They requested that I come meet you. They were wondering about a sponsorship?”

 

Sylvanas couldn’t believe her ears. She snorted, leaned back, and started laughing. “You want a deadbeat like me to sponsor a company?”

 

Jaina still kept that smile. “Yes, ma’am! We were thinking you could start racing again.”  



	2. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo converse about a partnership.

Sylvanas smirked slightly. She stood aside for the little human woman, Jaina Proudmoore, to come into the small and rather messy apartment. After Jaina had bowed her head and thanked Sylvanas, the former racer couldn’t help but stare at the human’s little ass that was being hugged tightly against the black suit that she wore. 

 

Though Jaina was quite concerned with the look of Sylvanas’ apartment, she didn’t notice when Sylvanas had shut the door behind her, moving about her form and sauntering over to the kitchen. At first glance, the apartment opened up into an open concept dining area off to the left, directly behind that was a small desk which was covered in bills and beer cans, and to the right of that was the kitchen which was separated by a wall. On the right side of the door was a hallway that lead down to Sylvanas’ bedroom and bathroom. The final area, which Jaina could see, was a sitting room with a black couch and a wooden coffee table. The television was just across from the couch. It was a place made for one, and was relatively off the grid- as in, no one would expect a former celebrity to live in such a -dump-. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable, Miss Proudmoore-” She stopped herself, watching Jaina break out of her trance. “Or is it Mrs. Proudmoore?”

 

Jaina shook her head in disbelief at Sylvanas’ state of living, but she managed to clear her throat and slide into one of the three chairs at the round dining table. “M-miss, if you wouldn’t mind.” She cleared her throat as she watched Sylvanas grab a bag of chips out of the tallest cupboard in her kitchen. “...Nice place you.. You have here, Miss Windrunner.”

 

“Sylvanas.” The elven woman corrected. “And don’t feel like you have to pretend to like the place. It’s just room for me to sleep and brood.”

 

Sylvanas knew that Jaina thought her home was disgusting and even then, Sylvanas did too! She just couldn’t find the motivation to do anything about it. She followed Jaina’s actions and sat at the table, across from the finely dressed human. Sylvanas leaned back and stuffed her hand in the bag of chips while she watched Jaina go to pull out a file from her briefcase. 

 

“What’s that for?” Sylvanas blurted out, finding herself relatively curious about the contents of that manila folder.

 

Jaina smiled towards her, answering in a cheery voice. “Information about Arcane Industries, a list of benefits for you and your potential pay.”

 

Sylvanas let a chip crunch loudly in her mouth. She made sure that Jaina thought that she was uninterested and unamused. “So you want me to race, again, yes?” She muttered, eyeing the way that Jaina’s outfit hugged her chest and the curvature of her breasts. 

 

“That is the plan, Miss- Er, Sylvanas. My apologies.” She pushed the file over to Sylvanas. “Take a look at that, see if it’s something you’d be interested in.”

The elven woman simply placed her bag of chips on the folder. “You forget, I’m retired, Proudmoore.” There was anger in her voice at that point. “I’m a broken old soul. I lost my chance to be something great when Shadowsong totalled my car and practically my whole fucking life.” She rolled her eyes, “Speaking of cars, I don’t even have one, and I’m not wasting my money on one just to fail again.”

 

“The car would be provided, of course!” Jaina leaned forward. “All of it will be provided for you. The gas, the car, outfit… medical expenses will be taken care of…” 

 

“I haven’t been to the doctor’s office in over a year. I gave up on that after I spent my ‘vacation’ in the hospital.” Sylvanas retorted, also leaning forward but only to get a look at Jaina’s rather bare and lovely cleavage. Sylvanas used the distraction of herself grabbing another handful of chips from the bag to mask her gaze. 

 

“After you accept, Sylvanas, you’d have to go in for a physical and some X-Rays.” Jaina continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Sylvanas wasn’t looking at her eyes. “Arcane Industries will pay for it, of course. We’d then get you squared away, and have you come in to speak with the company leaders and ultimately the people who will be creating your car. We want it to be customi-”

 

Sylvanas cut her off, “You speak as though you aren’t part of their company. What are you, then, Proudmoore?”

 

Jaina had only furrowed her brows for a moment after Sylvanas had interrupted her. The smile found its way across her face again, though. “I was hired to come and convince you to take the offer. I’d be your agent.”

 

Sylvanas truly liked the sound of that. Not only would she have her own agent, but she’d have one that was nice to look at. “So,” She began, her voice growing ultimately sultry and seductive, “You’d be my agent, meaning I’d get to work with you and look at you as much as I wanted?”

 

That caught Jaina’s attention. Her cheeks flushed red and she’d lean back almost immediately before pulling her low cut and tight shirt up. Though, to Sylvanas’ delight, the adjusting of Jaina’s shirt didn’t do much to hide her features. 

 

Sylvanas lifted a brow, resting her head on her hand as she waited for Jaina to answer. This time, Sylvanas was focused on the woman’s face, amused by how it so quickly got red. This partnership would be most beneficial for Sylvanas. 

 

“Y-yes, we would be working together quite a bit.” Jaina answered.

 

Sylvanas would get to race again, and she would get a nice view while doing so. How could Sylvanas say no? She couldn’t. If it turned out to be a terrible situation, Sylvanas would quit and be done with it, though there was no hurt in trying something out. It was time for her to get back into the front seat with her hands on the wheel. 

 

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

 

“You’ve not even looked at the file.” Jaina protested, pointing towards the folder. “You should look over th-”

 

“I said I’ll do it, Proudmoore. When do we start?”

 

Jaina gulped. “W-well... “ She was put into more of a nervous wreck as she watched Sylvanas lick her lips. “Tomorrow, if you are alright with that? We will have you get a check up and then we can make the trip up to Dalaran in the evening… You’d need to be packed and ready to go. I know it’s short notice though-”

 

And Sylvanas interrupted again. “So we go to the doctor, and then get on a plane?”

 

“Yes.” Jaina made that answer short as she was expecting Sylvanas to interrupt her again. She was surprised when the woman didn’t. “I’ll have plane tickets for us and I will pick you up at eleven?”

 

“Eleven is too early.” Sylvanas stated. “But if I get to spend the day with you I will be ready by that time, in the morning.”

 

Jaina stood up and clapped her hands together. “Great! I’ll see you then? Make sure you’re ready, I am greatly looking forward to working with you- eh..”

 

Jaina was quick to move to the door as Sylvanas stood up, looking at her with bedroom eyes and still licking her lips. She was relieved, though, when Sylvanas simply opened the door for her. 

 

“Until tomorrow, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said, winking at the human.

 

Jaina was so quick to get out of there that she forgot her briefcase. She nodded to Sylvanas as that blush continued to grow more and more red. “Until tomorrow, Sylvanas.”


	3. To Dalaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sylvanas to take the journey to her redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reading this, I love comments. Nice ones. Constructive ones...

The ride to the airport took longer than expected due to traffic. Sylvanas had passed her physical and was therefore given the go ahead to participate in racing again. She thought to herself, while Jaina pulled up to the airport, about how she would do after having such a long break from racing. She was not talkative. Not at that time, at least. Jaina had tried to make conversation, but Sylvanas answered with quick, single word answers. Eventually, Jaina just gave up on trying.

 

Sylvanas had kept her eyes off of Jaina’s body for most of the morning. She took little peeks here and there, though she was trying to be more respectful than she had been the other day. It was now a business endeavor, and Sylvanas knew how to act the part when she needed to, even if she didn’t like it. While her demeanor was much more professional, her dress was casual. While she sported her hair in a ponytail, she wore a baseball cap, a plain black one with a skull on the side of the rim. Her t-shirt was casual, black, and slightly loose, almost see through. Over that, she wore a padded blue vest with pockets that were stuffed with her phone and her wallet. Black jeans were tightened about her legs, and yellow work boots were tied about her feet. She wanted to be casual about riding in the airport, as she’d be sitting for quite some time while they traveled.

 

Jaina, on the other hand, wore a different type of outfit. A white blouse covered by a black blazer hugged her chest, but this time, the blouse was buttoned up more. Jaina had noticed Sylvanas’ enamored gaze from the other day. She still wore the signature black skirt that went down to her knees, and aside from pantyhose, the other thing she wore was a pair of two inch heels. Her hair was in a tight braid, as it had been when Sylvanas had first met her. Sylvanas couldn’t help but find herself curious about what Jaina’s hair would look like if it were down.

 

She was broken out of her thoughts by Jaina pulling into the rental car return section of the parking lot. Jaina was quick to get out of the car and go to open Sylvanas’ door, but the woman had beaten her to it. Sylvanas rose out of the car right before Jaina could even get her hand on the handle. However, Sylvanas offered a kind smile to Jaina. “When is our flight?” She spoke quietly.

 

Jaina would clear her throat as she watched Sylvanas shut the door and move to the trunk where all of their luggage waited. “About two hours, maybe a little mo-”

 

Sylvanas looked up from grabbing both her own backpack as well as Jaina’s enormous suitcase from the trunk. “What’s wrong?” She smirked when Jaina tried to take the suitcase from her. “I got it.” Sylvanas stated, smiling brightly. “You’ve done enough. The least I can do is carry your things.”

 

And there was the blush again. Jaina pushed it away and looked up to Sylvanas for a moment before going to handle the paperwork needed to return the car. While she did this, Sylvanas waited by the entrance to the airport.

Sylvanas would go to open the door for Jaina when she finally finished after about ten minutes. “So. We go through baggage for your portable closet and then security… then we wait for an hour and forty five minutes.”

Jaina sighed, looking back at Sylvanas with a tired smile. “Are you sure that all you need is a backpack, Sylvanas? We can reschedule the flight if you’d like to bring more with you.”

 

“No need, Proudmoore.” She followed after Jaina, up to the baggage check. “Besides, my backpack is technically a carry on, so it’s free to bring on the plane.”

 

Jaina lifted her brows. “...Good point.” She muttered silently.

 

While Jaina waited in line to check her bag, Sylvanas wandered over to a kiosk and picked up a brochure that was on their destination, Dalaran. She flipped through it, looking over the different things to do, though she paused when she saw the back page. The entire thing was on racing. Sylvanas lifted a brow and shook her head, muttering, “What did I get myself into?”

 

She knew Dalaran was big on racing, but in her absence, the sport grew to something national. All over the Eastern Kingdoms, racetracks of all sorts: circuits, cross country and more, popped up. She had been slightly paying attention to the television at home, though… she was more focused on brooding about Maiev than hearing more about the new things coming into the racing world.

 

At the bottom of the brochure, she saw it. The Crossroads race. She furrowed her brows, angrily crumpling the brochure up and shoving it in her pocket. She vowed to herself, that she would go back, and kick Maiev’s ass in that race. She’d redeem herself, even if it meant her life.

 

Jaina interrupted her from her little brood and planning session. She would have been waiting next to Sylvanas for at least a minute until Sylvanas had stuffed it in her pocket. Jaina was quite amused when Sylvanas looked up to see her standing there, and was startled. The shorter woman let a sly grin come across her face. That would have to suffice for all of the blushing that Sylvanas had been causing. She cleared her throat, double checking that she had her purse, and gestured for Sylvanas to follow her. “Now we just need to get through security, then we can rest for a bit while we wait for the plane to arrive.”

 

“I hate security.” Sylvanas muttered, regrettably walking up to the long line. She already had started to remove her boots and her vest while they waited.

 

“We’ve got a while to wait, Sylvanas, don’t you want to keep your shoes on?” Jaina asked, smiling at Sylvanas while she moved.

 

Sylvanas tied her laces together and threw them over her shoulder. If one were to look down, they’d see that Sylvanas’ socks were blue with hot dogs on them. That highly amused Jaina, but she kept her mouth shut, listening to Syl say, “The line moves fast.”

 

And she was right! As soon as they were in the line, they were at the end of it. Jaina let Sylvanas go through the detector first, and watched as she did so without causing any trouble or the machine to start beeping. Sylvanas was quick to get all of her things back on while Jaina went through, though, Jaina set the machine off. Sylvanas watched her get pat down with a large smile on her face; she surely enjoyed that, seeing Jaina blush so much!

 

When they had finished, Jaina walked up to Sylvanas and said quickly, “We will never speak of that again. It was just my hair tie… the metal piece set it off…”

 

“You should have taken it off the-”

 

“I forgot, Sylvanas! Gate fifteen.” She snapped, quickly walking off and leaving Sylvanas in the dust.

 

Sylvanas chuckled, and followed after Jaina. She caught the view of quite a few restaurants that they could stop at before they had to hop on the plane. They had time, at least an hour. Once Sylvanas caught up to Jaina, she’d go to carefully place her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “There’s food.” She said, trying to lead Jaina away from the gate. “We know where we’re supposed to be, let’s go get something to eat.”

 

Jaina had been ready to slug Sylvanas, but, she kept her composure, and took a deep breath before smiling at Sylvanas. “Alright, fine. We have to eat fast, though.”

 

“Of course, Agent Proudmoore.” Syl teased, taking her hand off of Jaina’s shoulder to gesture towards the chains of restaurants in the terminal.

 

Jaina scoffed as Sylvanas called her that. She wouldn’t confront Sylvanas about that as she was just trying to get along with her at this point, however. She looked at the different restaurants and occasionally glanced back at Sylvanas, who had shifted to holding her backpack over one shoulder and not the other. Jaina liked that look, but again, she did not say anything about it. She, instead, would speak up about what type of food they wanted. It was about an hour before they would need to board the aircraft, they needed to choose quickly.

 

“What about here, Sylvanas?” Jaina broke the silence, pointing towards a typical restaurant that served food from Stormwind.

 

Burgers, sandwiches, simple pastas and steaks were a big thing in the heavily populated human city, and their cuisine had widespread across Azeroth quickly. Sylvanas did very much like that type of food as it was easy to get and non-expensive. Jaina on the other hand was used to Kul Tiran food. Kul Tiras was a community off the coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. They frequently traded between Stormwind and their capital city, Boralus, so Jaina was used to some of their food.

 

Jaina was ready to try new things, however, and wasn’t quite picky. She had the feeling though that Sylvanas would eat almost anything. She was not surprised when Sylvanas gave her a nod, and motioned her hand towards the restaurant.

 

They were sat down quickly, and the orders were taken. Sylvanas was in the mood for junk, choosing for herself a loaded bacon cheeseburger with fries, and Jaina, the more dainty of the pair ordered a simple salad.

 

They sat there, awkwardly for a few moments before Sylvanas broke off the awkward lack of sound. “So…” She began, looking into her glass of Kaja’Cola, “I wanted to apologize for my behavior, yesterday. It isn’t everyday I have a beautiful woman at my door asking me to get back into my favorite past time.”

 

For once, Jaina managed to keep herself from blushing too hard. She offered to Sylvanas a very kind smile. “It’s fine, Sylvanas. You’ve been wronged and… may I say quite sheltered in your own bubble. I am very happy that you have come out of the shadows to race again. You were the fan favorite. I did some research on you, of course.”

 

Sylvanas forced herself to drink her cola while Jaina spoke highly of her. She hadn’t heard any praise in a very long time. “A-ah. What have you- what else have you heard about me?”

 

Jaina folded her hands on the table, leaning forward. “I know that you were very, very good. You -will- be the best.”

 

It was now time for Sylvanas to blush, and when she did she pulled her hat down over her face, trying to hide it. Jaina kept a mental note, now. As of that moment, she’d be keeping score. So far Jaina had one point and Sylvanas had none. The scores that Sylvanas had before Jaina started to keep track were in the practice round.

 

“I could have been the best…” She muttered, resting her head in her hand and her elbow on the table. “My career was cut short as you must know.”

 

Jaina knew that Sylvanas held quite a large amount of anger and hatred for Maiev. Though, if Sylvanas made it to the Crossroads race- Not if, -when- she made it, Jaina would be sure that Sylvanas was prepared with the newest technology and the best, state of the art protection in her vehicle.

 

“We will not allow that to happen again.” Jaina confirmed, moving her hand to gently rest upon Sylvanas’ for only a moment.

 

That was point number two for Jaina. Sylvanas pulled back and furrowed her long blonde brows. Was Jaina teasing her or… was she flirting? Sylvanas did not have much practice with that sort of thing as she stayed held up in her apartment for the last however many months. The only thing remotely similar was the cheesy love shows she watched when she had brought herself into a drunken stupor.

 

“We?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The ride in the aircraft didn’t take that long, or… didn’t seem to take that long for Sylvanas. She had slept the entire way there. Jaina, however, had been on the plane’s wifi connection going through her cell phone and over business details. She had always been such a hard worker, and this new partnership wouldn’t be any different!

 

Jaina made sure to wake Sylvanas when they were descending into the city. They had first class seats, Jaina made sure of that, and therefore Sylvanas was provided a comfortable seat in between Jaina and a large window.

 

“Look out the window, Sylvanas.”

 

And as soon as Sylvanas was about to get irritated for being awoken, her jaw dropped. It was Dalaran. Better than the pictures, full of color and neon lights, hovering taxi crafts. Skyscrapers soared into the sky as they descended into the middle of the city, where the receiving airport was. There was a reason that Dalaran had the name, “the City in the Sky”. Some buildings were supported with an anti gravity field, and cars drove through the spaces. As the most technologically advanced city in Azeroth, there was much that Sylvanas would have to get used to!

 

“...Huh.” Sylvanas mused, settling back into her seat. “Silvermoon isn’t like this place.”

 

Jaina nodded and waved a hand. “Silvermoon is more traditional, yes. Here, in Dalaran, everything is always being upgraded. New buildings, new cars- floating cars, even. Though, for the aircraft vehicles you need to have a special permit.”

 

“...And a lot of money.”

 

“Yes, that, as well.”

 

Sylvanas turned to look down at her hands. Could she do this again? Time would tell. Jaina had no doubt in her heart about Sylvanas. She could see the spark in the woman’s eye. She just needed some help getting back on her feet.

 

“Are you ready, Sylvanas?”

 

“Ah, yeah, what the hell.”


End file.
